The present invention relates to a toothbrush with a device for the perfect orientation of the bristles with respect to the surface of the teeth.
It is known that perfect dental hygiene requires that the bristles of the toothbrush be inclined differently as a function of the arrangement in the oral cavity of the teeth being cleaned and of the orthogonal or longitudinal movement of the toothbrush with respect to the teeth.
In practice, in cleaning the inner or outer surfaces of the front or side teeth of the upper or lower arch, horizontal or vertical brushing movements may be made, for each of which there is a specific optimal orientation of the bristles with respect to the teeth. However, it has been shown that the users either do not take this requirement into account, or do so in an empirical and approximate manner, and that known toothbrushes, if said requirement is taken into account, must be held in an inappropriate and uncomfortable manner or that the wrist must be rotated in an anomalous way. Furthermore, with known toothbrushes even when the user is made aware of the problem, it is very difficult to communicate clear notions of how to use and hold the toothbrush in order to clean the teeth perfectly.